


No Dogs on the Furniture

by VaterUnser



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Petplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:25:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaterUnser/pseuds/VaterUnser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi gets frisky with himself in Erwin's office while waiting for the Commander to return from a meeting. Erwin is none too pleased to find Levi in his desk chair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not done with this yet, so bear with me!!

Levi sat on Erwin’s desk, legs crossed at the ankles, with his head held high. He looked down his nose at the papers spread over the marble work space with an air of indifference. Erwin had yet to return from his meeting with Pixis, which was supposed to have ended twenty minutes ago. 

The hand-carved wooden clock on the wall ticked the seconds by, and soon enough Levi had grown used to it, and had lost count of the seconds he had spent waiting for the commander. The sun was starting to set behind the iron-framed glass behind Erwin’s desk. 

“Take your time, commander.” Levi sneered, with no one to hear him. He got down from his perch on the elegant desk, to step behind it and take a seat in Erwin’s large office chair. He admired the velvet-covered cushions with the tips of his fingers. The arms don delicate carvings of cherubs and flowers, and the wear of being passed down from commander to commander. Levi’s feet barely touch the ground, and it smells vaguely of Erwin’s cologne. Levi turns his head into the back cushion to get a better smell for the blond. 

His eyes close, and he embraces the scent. It almost fills him with excitement and serenity all at once. As if Erwin were there to embrace him then and there, with his strong yet gentle grip that only Levi had ever witnessed. Levi opens his eyes again, and a dull aching pain slowly washes over his hands. He has gripped the arms of the chair a little too hard; his knuckles were turning white. He let go of the chair, and rested his hands in his lap. That smell was just too much for him to handle. Levi was growing warmer by the second, and the military issue pants he wore were starting to become increasingly uncomfortable.

The commander wasn’t to return for quite some time more. Why the hell not. Levi took his right hand and started to rub himself through the flawless white fabric of his uniform pants. Keep this up for as long as possible, he thought. Then when Erwin returns, everything will go as planned. 

Levi unbuckled the belt around his hips to get to the button of his pants. So many belts can be a blessing and a curse. With his eyes closed, he reached into his pants. A shiver of pleasure made its way down his spine, and he cracked just the slightest grin. The smell of Erwin was growing overwhelming, and he thought that might just be his undoing. He throbbed in his own hand. A soft, breathy moan escaped his thin lips as his Adam’s apple bobbed the slightest bit as his chin tilted towards the ceiling.

“Such a smug look on your face. No dogs on the furniture.” Levi’s eyes popped open. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught the glimpse of the particular blond he was just jerking it to. He froze, somewhat out of terror, and also out of embarrassment.

Erwin grabbed the smaller man by the front of his shirt, and glanced him up and down.

“Look at you. Despicable.” 

“Commander, I can-“  
“Dogs don’t speak.”  
The brunette quickly found himself bent over the cold desk, with desperate moans. The commander’s grip on the back of Levi’s neck kept him pinned, despite his lack of struggle. 

“I’m disappointed in you. You should know better. And to find you like this? It’s a shame, the punishment that’s coming for you.”

Erwin’s words echoed through the corporal’s head like the ticking of the clock. Levi throbbed with need and dripped with desire, just by a simple gesture and a string of words. But it put him in his place, and Erwin was the only one capable of that. Especially with such force. The commander drew his hand back. A crack rang through the otherwise silent room, as Erwin’s hand met the flesh of Levi’s ass in a biting slap. The corporal let out an undignified whimper of pain, and clenched his muscles for a split second. The pain radiated from the point of impact, down his leg, and to regions more sensitive. 

“Do it again.”  
Levi found his face being pressed into the marble writing top of the oak desk. He groaned.  
“I’m sorry? Was that an order, dog? Do I nee d to shut you up?”  
The tips of three of Erwin’s fingers met Levi’s tongue in a none too gentle manner. With a gruff thrust of the fingers into his mouth, Levi started to suck on them. Somewhat more obediently than his previous actions toward the commander.


	2. Dogs Don't Speak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promised smut, so have some smut. For my lovely Kittypistol. <3

Erwin grinned, his smile pulled back slightly by the grip his teeth had on his lower lip. Levi made a mess of his fingers, and drool dripped down his chin. He’d be sure to clean it up later. 

The commander shifted his weight . He started to grow antsy as he watched Levi writhe and moan below him. He pulled his fingers from the corporal’s mouth and admired how they glistened with slick spit. Levi’s chest rose and fell rapidly with anticipation and need, and with each breath out, he begged Erwin to bring him salvation. 

Levi’s cock throbbed and ached, and it only grew worse with the lack of attention it was receiving. He gasped audibly, as Erwin’s fingers pushed into him, one at a time. They felt intrusive, to begin with, but the more Erwin rubbed and stretched Levi, the more he welcomed it. 

“God damnit-“ Levi shifted his hips to take more of the commander’s fingers, but to no avail. Erwin knew of Levi’s intentions. The lack of stimulation made the corporal more eager for the blond.

“Erwin, plea-“

The commander fisted the back of Levi’s hair, and pulled him upright. The arch in Levi’s back juxtaposed with his ass bent over the desk was gawk-worthy.

“Do you want me, Levi?” Erwin released Levi’s hair, only to push him back against the desk. The way the smaller soldier breathed and whimpered, Levi didn’t need to answer. Erwin admired how Levi moaned for him. How his cock twitched and throbbed with need. How hot and tight his ass felt. He wouldn’t let this go on for much longer. 

Without another minute wasted, Erwin’s pants were around his ankles. Levi gasped at the sensation of the head of Erwin’s erection pressing against his entrance. He let out a raspy moan to entice the commander. 

“Fuck me, Sir. Pleasee.. Fill me up, and tell me I’m pretty. I want you to cum in-“

Levi’s face once again met the cold hard surface of the writing desk. His nose started to pound, and the all-too familiar heat of blood started to ooze down the side of his cheek. Erwin moved his hips forward, he pressed the first few inches of his cock into Levi, and stopped. The corporal whined. It hurt. He wouldn’t deny that part. But it hurt in a way that made him want more. Erwin brought him the pain, and he was grateful.

“Dogs don’t speak, Levi. Although, I do love it when you beg for me. This is a good look for you. A little bloodied up, and a lot humble.”

Levi let out a groan, which quickly turned into a moan, after Erwin shoved his cock up to the hilt in Levi’s ass. Nothing quite beats fucking your partner breathless. The blond moved his hips at a steady pace, with each thrust coaxing a sultry sigh out of the corporal.

Erwin made Levi feel so full. He was so much to take, and the pressure of his Sir being up all the way inside him made his eyes roll back into his head. The commander’s hot breath against Levi’s sweaty skin was a cool sensation, and coaxed climax just that much closer.

He knew better, though. Levi knew better than to ask Erwin to let him cum. Because dogs don’t speak. He whimpered, and felt his Sir stroke his hair. That was all the permission he needed to let go. All the toned muscles in his body, from the core to the very tips of his toes, pulsed with pleasure. His acute senses picked up on every throb of blood in his body. Levi groaned as he came, his voice caught and broke. His toes tingled. Euphoric pressure seemed to gather from his core, and centered around his cock, and when he spilled his seed on the side of the desk, rose and released. His breathing was shallow and fast. 

Erwin pulled out. Levi felt hotness leak down the inside of his thigh, but he didn’t much care. His mind was too fogged to take much notice of anything else. He did, however, notice as Erwin stroked his hair, dampened with sweat. It soothed him. He was a good dog.

“Come here, Levi.” Erwin’s voice was gentle, much softer than it was previously. He held Levi to his chest. The corporal closed his eyes. The blood on his cheek had dried, and was started to flake off his face before he could get a chance to wipe it off. Erwin’s heart pounded in Levi’s ear. His chest was sticky with sweat, but it reminded Levi that they were equally human.


End file.
